


Let's make a blanket fort

by SunshineReiji



Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Camus and Ai are only mentioned, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji
Summary: Reiji gets bored. Reiji is childlish. Reiji wants to build a blanket fort. Ranmaru has no idea how he agreed to this.





	Let's make a blanket fort

“Let’s make a blanket fort.”  


The idea came, of course, from Reiji. Ranmaru groaned, already fed up by his friend’s newest idea for “bonding activities”.

Unfortunately for the rocker, he is the only one home today to take care of their hyperactive leader. Camus and Ai were both busy with their own jobs, whereas Reiji and Ranmaru had their day off.  
So here he was, sitting on the sofa, with an annoyingly loud Reiji poking his cheek, begging him to build a freaking blanket fort with him.

“Reiji, stop poking me.” the silver-haired man threatened before hitting the brunette’s hand to get it away from his face.

Reiji merely pouted and _(no he didn’t look cute, absolutely not)_ laid down his brown head on his bandmate’s lap, groaning. He was acting like a child who didn’t receive enough attention. 

“RanRaaaaan, pleaaaaase~” he whined, kicking the air with his feet.

Ranmaru groaned.

How did he end up in that blanket fort, he had no idea.  
Probably after all the whining and begging, worn out, he agreed to build it with his friend.  
They made it in the middle of the living room, moving the sofa and the chairs, putting the cushions and blankets as well as they could.  
It was stupid, childlish, ridiculous.  
But damn, Reiji’s smile was worth it.

The brunette was giggling for the whole time, enjoying himself in this silly activity.  
Ranmaru found himself smiling alongside his leader.

It took them a few minutes, but the blanket fort ended up being stable and functionning, with a beautiful view on the television.

“Now we have to live inside of it !” Reiji exclaimed.

He nearly pushed Ranmaru inside of it and then ran to the kitchen to gather a few “supplies”.

They ended up in this small space together, with their phones, food, drinks and a PS4 controller.

“So, what do we do now ?” Ranmaru asked.

Reiji’s face changed from a bright smile to a pensive frown and the bassist almost regretted asking the question. After a few minutes spent in silence, the brunette shrugged his shoulders.

“I… don’t know to be honest.”

Was it just him or was it hot in there ? 

Sighing, Ranmaru took the controller and switched the game console on. He seated himself comfortably before looking right into Reiji’s eyes and putting his hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly before bringing it behind his head.

“R-RanRan, what are you doing ?” Reiji asked, his expression startled. 

Without answering him properly, the rocker merely pushed him towards him, so that the brown head was on his lap again.

“I play, you rest.” he simply said in a commanding tone.

He didn’t look at Reiji to see his face, but he felt him tense, then relax and he swore he could feel his smile in the small space of the fort. It brightened the atmosphere, made it lighter. The smaller man shifted a bit to take a more comfortable position, while Ranmaru started his game.

Soon enough, the blanket fort was filled with the clicking sound of the controller and light snores.  
Ranmaru smiled down at Reiji, stroking his hair a bit.

Who was he lying to, he loved the man, he had for a long time.  
Perhaps one day, he’d be able to tell him.  
For now, he embraced the cozy atmosphere of the blanket fort, so much that he ended up falling asleep as well. 

Neither Camus nor Ai commented on the two men sleeping in each other’s arms inside a blanket fort in the middle of the living room when they came back.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I post drabbles on Tumblr and decided to share them here XD
> 
> Follow me @sunshinereiji !


End file.
